


【超蝙】Hurt

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Comic, Dark Nights:METAL
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 蹂躪者世界，渣超注意，全員OOC氪星沙文主義，大超從一而終的黑這不是個美好的故事。





	【超蝙】Hurt

(另一個世界)

他握住黑髮女子的手，直直注視進那雙紫羅蘭色的眼睛。

如果沒辦法拯救自己，至少這個世界的露易絲將會是安全的。

再也沒有傷害。

 

 

(很久很久以前)

愛人眷戀的吻伴隨陽光一同灑落在臉上，流連於每一寸肌膚。

床上捲成一團的大蝙蝠慵懶回應著對方熱情，幾聲悶響鼻音幾乎就是克拉克所能得到的最多反應。

布魯西在早上十一點前是不會睜開眼睛的，小鎮男孩再清楚不過。

他輕撫過黑髮男人被壓出睡痕的臉頰，隨即收拾離去。

新的一天，光明之子與星球日報記者都有新的任務等待完成。

 

 

布魯斯拎著一瓶酒站在堪薩斯的小小農舍面前，他希望能給克拉克一個驚喜。小鎮男孩固定會在每個月的第二個禮拜回家探望母親。

雖然早已對彼此身體熟悉如同自身，兩人之間卻還沒有過什麼像樣的承諾。也不是非當戀人不可，只希望至少能弄清對方想法，布魯斯想。

他喜歡瞭望塔里群星環繞下的那個吻，也情不自禁依戀著晨曦中緊貼著自己的溫暖。

他喜歡他看他的模樣，無論是超人對黑暗騎士，抑或小記者對哥譚寶貝。

布魯斯能理解肯特至今沒對他們之間表示任何意見的態度，或許對方希望維持一段開放性關係 ? 或許克拉克從來就沒那種意思，他只是個比較溫柔體貼的床伴。

畢竟起初是自己先開始了那個吻，而克拉克自始自終都沒說什麼。

 

偉恩無視了心底的小小渴望，警告自己切莫越界。

不管怎樣，他們仍舊會是最佳拍檔。

 

他抬起手，敲了敲門。

門後是肯特們歡樂的笑聲。

而露易絲也在那，無名指上戴著簡約大方鑽戒。

布魯斯一眼認出了那枚戒指，幾個星期以前他才在克拉克忘記刷新的手機頁面上看過。那時男人的手還牢牢從身後攬著自己的腰。

 

原來如此。

克拉克確實是個體貼的好人。

 

他滿臉笑容地送上精心挑選的紅酒，祝賀著這對新人。布魯斯婉拒了瑪莎的邀請，藉口有事，隨即轉身離去。

 

男人跪在玉米田裡乾嘔著，卻吐不出什麼東西。

胃裡空蕩蕩的。

 

 

接下來一段時間裡他們很少見到彼此。克拉克忙著準備婚禮，而哥譚市的反派永遠不甘寂寞。

再後來，布魯斯聽聞了露易絲的死訊。

新婚三個月的肯特太太被發現陳屍於自宅，初步鑑定顯示為一起入室搶劫。可憐的肯特先生當晚恰巧加班至深夜，只來得及回家發現妻子冰冷的遺體。

親朋好友們為這起悲劇哀悼著。星球日報瀰漫著沉痛氛圍，瞭望塔也是。

 

監視器拍到的身影屬於霍曼 · 藍多安，多起竊盜與入室搶劫前科，半年前才剛出獄。

警方迅速將嫌疑犯逮捕歸案，霍曼本人也在幾番訊問下承認了自己由於一時疏失害死了屋主。

整起案件順利結案，死者家屬也沒表示太大意見，只能繼續哀悼著紅顏薄命的妻子。

 

只有來自哥譚的偵探發現整起事件疑點重重。

即便以手法純熟的慣竊而言，霍曼翹鎖後進入肯特宅的畫面也過於順利。犯人身影甚至一度消失於監視器外，而我們談論的可是蝙蝠俠親自安裝的攝影鏡頭，連超人都未必會知道位置。

布魯斯試圖親自審問犯人，然而藍多安在被移監美夢監獄後便徹底消失。

沒人知道他去了哪裡，政府資料庫中關於他的檔案已然不可考。無論蝙蝠俠如何努力，試圖破解防火牆，冷色的頁面均顯示查無此人。

肯定有某種勢力在背後作祟。

新發現令人不安，然而現在不適合去找超人說明此事。克拉克需要時間哀悼，布魯斯想。

蝙蝠俠徹夜研究著案發現場的照片，一遍又一遍查找監視錄影中的線索。

 

露易絲無力癱軟的手肘旁有掙扎時摔落的畫框。

玻璃碎片中出現一閃而過的身影。

那雙藍眼睛，布魯斯絕無可能認錯。

黑暗騎士瞬間感覺似乎被人掐住了呼吸。

 

"露易絲確實是個好女人。"

熟悉的嗓音。紅色靴子踏足蝙蝠洞地板，喀喀作響。

 

"聰明、能幹、美麗，對於輿論也有足夠的影響力。"

蝙蝠俠繃緊全身肌肉。

距離太近了，會來不及。他想。

 

"只可惜......"

氪星人駐足於黑暗騎士身後，等待對方轉身迎擊。

 

"她不願為我生兒育女。"

帶著氪石戒指的拳頭劃破空氣。

 

"於是我只好殺了她。"

喀擦。腕骨粉碎性骨折。

人類的雙肩關節也在一瞬間被卸了下來，上肢頓失功能。布魯斯無力地跪在昔日夥伴身前，倔強的深藍色眼睛依舊狠瞪著對方。

 

"其實我真心蠻喜歡你的，布魯斯。" 人間之神挑起面前男人的下顎，像端詳貨品般左右擺弄著。

"可惜你沒有那個功能。優良的氪星基因需要傳承下去。相比於人類而言，我們才是更好的種族。"

"不過這樣也好，我們之間可以享受所謂，純粹的歡愉。"

卡爾笑彎了眼睛，就像以前每次克拉克看著他的模樣。

 

布魯斯努力地試圖呼吸，一方面由於對方掐住自己脖頸，另一方面，那種從鼻腔阻塞至喉嚨甚至胸腔的感覺遲遲沒有散去。

他在發抖。

蝙蝠俠感到害怕。

 

布魯斯喜歡上的小鎮男孩只是層好用的皮，隨時可以扒下。

 

一直以來人們相信的神話，只是謊言。

克拉克肯特是個謊言。

超人是個謊言。

那個戒指是謊言。那些擁抱、那些親吻、那些眼神，無一不為謊言。

 

"你到底是誰 ? "

他問。

 

面前怪物只是笑著看他。

 

 

(後來)

蹂躪者說 :

"沒有傷害。再也不會了。"

 

"安息吧，布魯斯。"

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一個老爺主動仍舊BE的故事。


End file.
